


他的堡垒

by killalusimeno



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, dnkb - Freeform, leonrai, some poke sp setting, when Raihan has dragon's scale
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killalusimeno/pseuds/killalusimeno
Summary: An Englishman's house is his castle.未交往设定奇巴纳长鳞片了。dnkb。
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Kudos: 4





	他的堡垒

搞明白了事情时是十二月，拳关市正打算刮起寒风，冻一冻当地的龙宝可梦们，结果转眼就到了第二年的八月，穿两件晒太阳就会觉得开始冒汗，更别提运动了。当时奇巴纳已经搬了一次家，换了套够容纳两个人和许多宝可梦的房子，而丹帝紧跟着住进了奇巴纳的新家里。到了夏天，战斗塔的老板每天晚上把冰盒注满水放进冰箱，第二天就能收获足够用的。他也不多放，只会再放两盒备用，往往用不上，但冰块也没什么保质期，他也就丢在那边不管，有朝一日用上了才再去补充，不过大多时候他们不管冰块的正经用途，反倒是用来喝酒。晚上下班后，他就把冰块倒进塑料袋里，再拿一条厚毛巾垫着，细心地一点一点儿将奇巴纳的胳膊和额头冰敷过去。期间他就盯着奇巴纳看，看看那些鳞片，或者和他一起看电视，也有时候他把带回去的文件摆在奇巴纳的肚子上，边冰敷边读着，偶尔那些纸啊、小册子啊还会被他的桌子弹几下，以证明桌子此时正闲着。

一般这种事都会因为他俩想做点别的或着太冷了而结束。他们在四月开始尝试冰敷，当时奇巴纳还为冬天早过去了而高兴，说谁会想在大冷天里还拿冰块冻自己。那个时候，大概是没经验吧，冰敷总是结束得很突然，他俩看着那一袋冰块融化成的沉甸甸的水，总觉得好像事情没做完。不过话说回来，这事情开始得也很突然，所以也算是首尾呼应了。

是真的，最初奇巴纳是不大想这么做的，起码他不大想让丹帝来做这事。第一回冰敷时，他就摇着头说，这种事情他自己做就好了，要不多麻烦人。可丹帝也说，正因如此，这种事情他来做就行了。推来推去，结果奇巴纳又输了。在这种事情上他也是老输，但要和对战的那种输相比，这一种输似乎有他自己主动放弃的成份在。丹帝住进他家里也是一样。当时他俩商量着住在一起，省点儿路费，也便于见面，免得每次约来约去总是容易有差错。一会儿这个人不在，一会儿那个人在忙。到这一步，他俩达成了共识，可等到下一步说到住哪儿，丹帝说拳关市，奇巴纳说宫门市。说完两个人都愣住了，面面相觑瞪着彼此，最后笑了起来。

从距离和时间方面的性价比考虑，奇巴纳声明，他这个道馆馆主在非赛季也不用朝九晚五，当然是他远一点儿好。他说得信心满满，觉得准能拿下这一场争斗，然而丹帝跟着便说，战斗塔的建设也基本完善，他也不需要加班加点、成天朝五晚九。再多说几句，胜负就出来了。奇巴纳输得很没招，输完还只能嘀咕：丹帝这家伙也太爱照顾人啦！冰敷这事也一样。他一开始还怪不好意思的，后来也习惯了，每次就多给几个吻当谢礼。仔细一想，他们也是突然间说到住在一起的，没什么前兆，也没有计划。突然间就说：要不住在一起吧？到底是谁先谈到这个话题的，连这个他俩也记不清了。

反正什么都是突然发生的。突然住在一起，突然那么照顾人，再早一些，或者说再早很多，突然开始接吻和做爱，突然就发现了奇巴纳藏了好几个月的秘密。那是在十二月最冷的那一天……

故事不是这么开始的。起码要让丹帝叙述的话，他不会这么说。奇巴纳倒有极大可能会按那个模式开场。那年十二月最冷的一天其实是十二月十七日，但事情发生在二十日，要说是第二冷或者第三冷的日子还比较贴切，讲故事的时候没有人会喊“不要再说我已经死了！”。当时丹帝说了好多次想去奇巴纳家里过夜，却每次都被不同的理由拒绝，什么要忙道馆的事啊，要学新知识啊，要研究不可以被你知道的新战术啊，后来甚至把要陪宝可梦睡觉这种理由都搬出来了。结果就在十二月二十日，他擅自冲到奇巴纳家里，兜里揣着他持有的备用钥匙。结果打开门一瞧，光着上半身的奇巴纳正盘腿坐在沙发上抠胳膊，见到他的第一句话就是“糟了”。但在说话前，丹帝觉得奇巴纳和以前有点不同，仔细一看，竟发现他在抠的不是胳膊，而是胳膊上的鳞片一样的东西。

就这样真相大白了。

没办法，就告诉你吧。奇巴纳当时是这么说的，说完便草草描述了一番事情的起因经过。说很久很久以前，拳关市流传着一则有关龙的传说……才怪。在挑战赛期间，就是他输了的决赛那一场，混乱状态的铝钢龙仰天嚎叫，一发超极巨劣化衰变歪歪扭扭地擦到了他的胳膊，弹出的能量波动则刮到他的额头，结果没多久，他的伤口就在愈合时长出了一小簇一小簇的鳞片，这儿一点那儿一点，好像他是拳关市的大地，施工队正在往上头铺石板。

可从没有过宝可梦招式会引发这种变化的记载，丹帝说，只有听说伤会难以好转的。

别的地区也从没有过极巨化的记载啊，他回道。

事情就这样结了。他们也就把这种异变当作是伤的一部分。被切割雕刻成鳞片形状的石头镶嵌在他的皮肤上，他要想把它们剥下来，跟着下来的就是他的血和肉，好像这不是鳞片，而是伤口结的痂。硬邦邦的痂慢慢衰变，成为了坚硬的皮甲，就和铝钢龙的颜色一样，闪着金属质的银光。可铝钢龙本身是没鳞片的，这事就和胡闹一样。他有时手痒得很，想要抠掉鳞片，要是铝钢龙在边上，那小家伙——其实也不算小，只是相对的小——就会发出“咪”一样的声音，让他无从下手，觉得自己只要那么做了就会再次伤到它的心。我从没怪过你，他对铝钢龙说，抛开想折腾自己的念头，有时候再加上一个搭档之吻或拥抱，那小家伙就会重拾信心，有勇气再次放出强力的攻击。那冰凉凉的脑袋搁在他的肩上，金属牙齿有时候会轻轻啃啃他的肩膀或耳朵，像是在说些鼓励的话。要是丹帝在边上，事情就更简单了。丹帝会抓住他的手，仿佛很珍爱那些由异变产生的奇怪鳞片。从十二月到八月，他就没变过，总是轻轻地摸着那一小片一小片混在人类皮肤之中的鳞甲，沿着一块一块凸起凹陷的纹路来回触碰，随着次数增加，逐渐熟悉了它们，到最后就和在摸奇巴纳自己的皮肤一样，他只要随便一摸就知道是在哪儿的。这儿是额头上靠近眉毛的，这一块是在头发里的，这些是在手肘附近的……从没搞错过，连鳞片的主人自己都做不到这一点。

真相大白的那天，他俩当然是做了一整晚。有时候他梦到龙，可能是什么传说中的宝可梦，长着拳关市地板的那种鳞片，颜色也和拳关市的墙一样，长着两条长长的胡须，细长的脸正正地面向他，不知从那来的光转到龙脸上，照亮了左眼上方的银白鳞片，它们则猛地反射出几乎要刺伤眼睛的亮光。他醒来后仔细一想，那条龙应该不是什么宝可梦，就只是拳关市本身而已，要不就是他自己。和丹帝睡了一晚上之前，或者说硬是被丹帝睡了一晚上之前，他就已经开始做这个梦了，一个月里总要梦见几次，每次都盯着那条龙看，也不知道是在看什么。做了一晚上，起码是做了好几个小时，接吻啊，做爱啊，时而感觉是被来电汪啃着，时而感觉是被喷火龙咬着，他完全忘了长鳞片这事。一开始还记得清清楚楚，想拿东西遮遮，但他拿到的东西全被丹帝扔到床下，后来连枕头都没了，还险些打起来，弄得眼泪直流。结果没多久这事也一起被忘了，只让他们终于打算睡一觉时苦恼了一番。可谁也懒得下床捡枕头，只好等睡醒了再抱怨。

时间也开始变得混乱，一会儿快一会儿慢，一会儿像是永恒，一会儿则转瞬即逝，他几乎要跟不上节奏，只能勉勉强强地断定是丹帝这家伙在操控时间，殊不知自己也是当事人之一。那时候丹帝已经没那么忙碌了，不像冠军赛刚结束时那样，每天不是在忙着自己心里头的事，就是在想着该如何处理洛兹留下的一堆堆东西。在战斗塔才改造好不久时，奇巴纳就已经去过了好几次，每次选的都是双打对战。第八天时，他看见房间里的是丹帝，才终于如愿以偿。尽管在那之后他就没能在战斗塔继续升级了。十二月时，他已经打了许多次，单打对战也尝试过了，倒也不是想升级，只是想多点儿和丹帝对战的花样。当时战斗塔已经是个基础设备极其完善的地方了，但要仔细看看，前冠军的眼睛底下还有着点儿黑眼圈，经常不知不觉中就皱起了眉头。那天他醒来后想，他大概就是因为这个——再加上他的确也推脱了好几个月——才没法把丹帝踹开，跟他说“先睡一觉再说”。反正他也拿到了好处。

早上醒来他想问丹帝“睡得怎么样？”，结果说出来的却是“我还以为你会把我丢到索尼娅面前当实验品”。显而易见，说这话肯定不是他的本意。他说话时还没完全清醒。他说完后才真的醒了过来，把自己都吓了一跳，却没机会当刚刚的话没说过了。

“我会替你保密的，”丹帝喃喃道，一副还想继续睡的样子，“当作我们俩的秘密就好了吧。”

这话说得理所当然的，也不知道丹帝本人是否真的完全清醒。奇巴纳听了，觉得自己险些就要变成黏美龙，但他忍住了，仅仅是把那个比他矮一些、壮一些、了不起好多些的家伙手脚并用地勾住。当时已经是下午，他俩睡过了两餐饭的饭点，肚子里空荡荡的，可胸腔里头满当当的，也就没人在意肚子了。太阳从床尾照过来，洒在地板和被子上，明明烤不到脚，被子里的温度却比晒着太阳的还要高。

他想了一会儿，说：“好吧，好吧。”

好吧。就这样了。下个月他俩就住在了一起，对外说是恰好看上同一套房子。说把长鳞片这事当作是秘密，丹帝也真的说到做到。但奇巴纳觉得自己这么一个活生生的研究资料，要是不留下记录，他自己都觉得不舒坦。最初是他自己研究自己，后来住在了一起，丹帝说，他也要来记录。他俩就兼当科学家，一人半个，加起来也算是一整个，有时候要打听消息，就全靠丹帝拿出他的一百分的信誉度找索尼娅和赫普问，总能问到些有用的。记录之余，鳞片越来越成为了奇巴纳的一部分。起码他不再觉得它们是什么外来物了。但在丹帝亲那些鳞片时，他还是会觉得怪怪的，要么想笑，要么觉得胸膛底下有什么他控制不住的热乎乎的东西要冒出来了。

“这是不是叫怪癖啊？”他说。

“是吗？”丹帝眨了眨眼睛。

“严格来说这些可是痂哦，总觉得很奇怪。不过你这家伙本来就很奇怪倒也没错。”

“但它们长得不像痂，就像喷火龙的鳞片一样。”

“你这也是怪癖。”

“哈哈，只是举个例子而已啦。何况，我觉得没关系。”

话已至此，他还要用眼睛告诉奇巴纳：这是因为是你。后者“嗯”、“噢”地应着，不说自己到底是否接收到了来自那双明亮眼睛的信号。

四月份时，气温升高，丹帝往旷野的方向跑了一趟，回来时便说要试试冰敷。大概是属性相克的道理，但不可以用宝可梦的招式结成的冰，丹帝是这么说的。奇巴纳心想，按理说不是应该以毒攻毒才对吗？但由于是丹帝说的，他也就不在意了。这事压根就和丹帝本人无关，可他却总是一副格外上心的样子，治疗也好，观察也好，奇巴纳想，那也就随他去吧。他总是这样，就老想着，这家伙的话，这样也好，那样也罢，都可以吧。

不过，说实话，他本以为冰敷不过是安慰疗法，只想着起码让丹帝感觉好受些，结果才过了几周，那些鳞片摸上去就没有那么硬了。要么是心理作用，要么是真事。他们也就继续了下去。天冷时开启暖气，天热了反倒像是在给全身降温。他们一般在客厅里冰敷，要是水滴下来，也不至于弄得到处都湿答答的。后来奇巴纳多少是习惯了那些鳞片，但刚开始那些突出来的坚硬的东西总让他觉得不自在。一想到它们，他就觉得鳞片周围的皮肤痒痒的，手不由自主地就伸过去想去抠一抠。那些怪异的痂越长越完整，它们最终和他的皮肉连在了一起，似乎永远都不打算脱落，死皮赖脸地就要将他的皮肤给霸占。当时他真想过，或许这些从伤口结出来的痂会扩散到他全身，把他由内到外都变成不是他的东西，到时候他就没救了。还好并非如此。那些痂也就长在那儿，不再继续扩张地盘。分明长着龙鳞的样子，却还比不上丹帝呢，他想。但丹帝大概本来就是更加凶猛的野兽的类型，只是看上去温顺而已，实则连丁点儿的野心也不会掩饰，全都赤裸裸地展现出来。比方说对战宣言啊，比方说“我的……”的称呼啊，比方说行动力啊……要被外表骗倒，那说明观察者也不过如此。

想着这事时，他总会下意识地把舌头在自己的犬牙上来回刮几下，然后觉得自己像是被那些鳞片同化了，几乎忘了自己曾经也不过就是这个样子，从未改变。

跟着一起生长的大概是他心里头热乎乎的那个东西，每天鼓动他说出以前没说过的话，做他没做过的事。他们听见电视稀里哗啦地响着，制造出形形色色的动静。要是丹帝是在读文件，那声音就会被调小，到刚好不会转移他的注意力的音量，他能听见的也就是稀里哗啦、噼啦啪啦，完全不知道在讲些什么。或者是嗡嗡嗡的，在整个房间里环绕，和空气一起填满屋子。奇巴纳总是把他的两条腿翘在沙发把手上，便显得他有一半身子都在外头了，悬在空中晃来晃去，地心引力拉着他的皮肤勾出细长骨头的轮廓。有时候他俩的宝可梦也会凑过来。他们偶尔也帮着提提冰袋，或是和他俩玩点儿小游戏，瞪瞪眼或者猜左右之类的，或者趴在电视前，像小孩子似的贴得近近的看，然后被叫回来，再三吩咐不能靠太近。宝可梦们窝在他们俩的身边，把脑袋啊、爪子啊搁在他们的身上，听他们说：摇啊摇，摇到大桥。这样的安眠曲重复几次，他们几个听着听着就睡着了。

后来有天丹帝问，那首催眠曲是哪里来的，他从没有听过，奇巴纳便又把它哼了几遍，然后说，这是拳关市的特产。他也把丹帝按在床上或沙发上，轻轻拍着，将那首曲子重复唱上好几次，忘了的部分就哼着调子带过。摇啊摇，要到大桥。那两具身体紧紧挨着，热量就从一个胸膛传到另一个胸膛里了。由于温热而昏昏欲睡。而当电视随着几乎细不可闻的滴的一声关上，巨大的静谧会突然出现，在一瞬间充斥在他们左右。那种沉静好像会把他俩一齐放倒，但并非攻击性的，而是怀着极大的柔情似的，慢慢地铺上来，令他们能够安心地闭上眼睛，遗忘过去，心知什么也没改变。或是一句话也不说，只是各做各的，偶尔把手叠在一起，手指之间碰来碰去，指甲在这儿那儿抓一抓，就和鳞片与皮肤一样，觉得难以再分开了。


End file.
